The present invention relates to an improved unitary air conditioner having an indoor unit and an outdoor unit provided on a single base.
A unitary air conditioner is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 53313/1982, and shown in FIGS. 1 to 3. This air conditioner includes a main body 4 incorporating both an indoor unit 2 and an outdoor unit 3, which are separated from each other by a partition 1 fixed to a common base 5. The indoor unit 2 includes a chiller coil 6 and a squirrel cage fan 7 which are mounted on the base 5. The outdoor unit 3 includes a condenser 8, a compressor 9, a fan motor 10 and a propeller fan 11, which are mounted on the base 5. When the air conditioner is installed, a cabinet 12 is mounted in a wall (not shown) of the building, the base 5 carrying the indoor and outdoor units 2 and 3 thereon is placed in the cabinet 12, and a front panel 13 is attached to the main body 4.
The air conditioner as hereinabove described has, however, the disadvantage that the noise produced by the compressor 9 and the motor 10 in operation is transmitted to the interior of the room for which the air conditioner is installed since only a single partition 1 is provided between the indoor and outdoor units 2 and 3.